je ne peux pas vivre sans toi
by lourskaya
Summary: Je m'appelle Misaki Takahashi et j'ai 18 ans, je vis chez le meilleur ami de mon frère Usagi Akihiko qui est quelque peu… entreprenant ? La cohabitation se déroulait bien jusqu'à qu'un incident majeur me tombe dessus..
1. chap 1 la dispute

Chapitre 1, la dispute

Je m'appelle Misaki et j'ai 18 ans. Le grand écrivain, Usagi me loge et en contrepartie je fais la cuisine, le ménage, et je le harcèle pour qu'il tienne ses délais. Il écrit majoritairement des romans classiques, mais en secret sous un autre nom il édite des mangas yaoi hentai, et bien entendu il s'inspire de moi sans me demander mon avis !

Usagi est très gentil avec moi, mais parfois un peu collant… disons que quelques fois il m'entraîne dans son lit un peu contre mon grès mais je ne peut pas me défendre contre lui dès qu'il m'embrasse mon cerveau s'arrête et mon corps quémande encore plus… hormis ces instants, la vie dans l'appartement est une jolie petite routine.

Le matin je me lève tôt, prépare le petit déjeuner (dont l'odeur réveille Usagi) je mange un morceau et je fonce en cour. Après je dois souvent enchaîner avec mon petit boulot et je rentre faire le repas ! Et enfin je peux m'endormir pour tout recommencer le lendemain…

Les week-end ne sont pas de tout repos, entre les taches ménagères et les excentricités d'Usagi je n'ai pas de temps pour me reposer.

Un soir Usagi m'annonce que ce week-end il doit partir en voyage d'affaire et qu'il m'emmène avec lui. Sauf que ce week-end là j'ai une réunion importante au boulot !

_Usagi c'est gentil mais je ne peut pas venir, le boul… il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et décrète

_ Reporte ta réunion tu viens avec moi.

Son visage est fermé, il commence à s'énerver.

_ Usagi… je n'ai pas un poste haut placé ce n'est pas moi qui décide..

_ Tu ne peut pas rester seul ici, tu dois venir avec moi.

Comment ça je peut pas rester seul ? C'est moi qui gère tout ici.. mais je garde ce commentaire pour moi, cela ne ferai qu'accroître la colère d'Usagi.

_ Je m'en sortirai promis, je t'appellerai le soir si tu n'est pas occupé, et puis il aura Akazawa-san pour s'occuper de toi.

Lorsque j'ai fini de prononcer ma phrase le visage d'Usagi devint rouge de colère.

_ Misaki ! Tu ne veux pas venir c'est ca ?!

_ Non.. je n'ai jamais dis ca.. Usa.. Il me coupa a nouveau dans ma phrase

_ Misaki je n'aime pas du tout comment tu te comporte tu me fuis ?!

Je baisais la tête, j'en pouvais plus. J'étais exténué je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui..

et alors que je réfléchissais Usagi se redressa, pris mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa. J'ouvris de grand yeux de surprise, et je le repoussa en arrière. C'était la goutte de trop.

_ Usagi !

Je m'étonnais moi même jamais je n'avais crié aussi fort, cela étonna aussi Usagi qui ouvris de grand yeux d'étonnement.

_ Si je te dis que ce n'est pas possible c'est que c'est vrai alors n'insiste pas ! Et arrête de me sauter dessus tout le temps ! Laisse moi respirer !

Je baissais la tête et repris mon souffle, et je pris conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Je me redressais et tomba face à face au visage noir d'Usagi, ses yeux étaient emplis de rage, il se leva en silence, monta l'escalier et entra dans sa chambre. Me rendant compte de mes paroles et de l'état d'Usagi les larmes me montèrent aux yeux… qu'avais je fais ? Je m'endormis dans mes sanglots.

Le lendemain je préparai un solide petit déjeuner, mais Usagi ne descendis pas, n'osant pas le réveiller je partis à l'école sans avaler une miette du festin.

En rentrant après le boulot je m'attendais à voir Usagi sur le canapé en train de batailler avec Azakawa-san au téléphone ou juste en train de m'attendre. Mais le canapé était vide et je n'entendais aucun bruit dans la chambre. J'ai préparé son ragoût préféré, et je l'ai rangé au frigo avec le petit déjeuner sans en toucher un morceau.

Ce fut le même scénario toute la semaine je ne l'ai pas vus. Akazawa-san ne m'envoyais pas de message il devait tenir ses délais. Le frigo était plein de tupperwares plein à rabord, Usagi n'en avait pas touché un seul. J'ai fini par arrêter de cuisiner, il n'y avait plus de place dans le frigo, je mangeais des sandwichs de temps a autres.

Vendredi soir en rentrant j'ai vus Usagi au milieu du salon en train de s'engueuler avec Akazawa-san a propos d'une valise, il avait l'air bien, pas de cernes sous les yeux, pour une fois.

_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Dis-je avec un semblant de sourire.

Akazawa-san me salua et me rendis mon sourire Usagi leva a peine les yeux vers moi. Je filais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs, peu de temps après la porte claqua, ils étaient partit. Des larmes montèrent jusqu'à mes yeux, je me jette sur mon lit et pleure sans retenu jusqu'à que le sommeil ai raison de moi.


	2. chap 2 les larmes

Chapitre 2, les larmes

 **tsuyakuroko merci pour ton commentaire je n'avais pas vus l'erreur**

Je me réveille avec une migraine terrible, des yeux rouges gonflés, et de jolies cernes violettes qui soulignent mes yeux. Je décide de m'occuper un maximum pour ne pas penser à Usagi, je commence par faire un grand ménage, puis je cour à ma réunion, qui à été le sujet de la dispute avec Usagi, et je boucle mes devoirs. Toute la soirée je tourne dans l'appartement cherchant comment m'occuper. Je finis par m'asseoir sur le canapé, le regard en direction de la baie vitrée. Je repense a toutes ces fois ou Usagi m'enlaçait contre lui sur ce même canapé. Je sens mon portable dans ma poche, et si je l'appelais ? Pour m'excuser ? Le portable se retrouve dans mes mains avec le numéro d'Usagi composé.

* bip * * bip * * bip * clic.

_ allô ?

Ce n'était pas la voix d'Usagi mais celle d'un autre homme.

_ Es que je peux parler à Usagi s'il vous plaît ?

_ * rires* ah non il est un peu occupé en ce moment rappeler plus tard !

Clic.

Mon esprit se mis a se poser mille questions, avec qui était il ? Que faisait il ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas lui qui avait son portable ?

Je composa le numéro d'Akazawa-san en toute hâte, mais elle ne décrocha pas.

Les étoiles devinrent floue a causes des larmes dans mes yeux et pour la septième fois cette semaine, je m'endormis dans mes larmes.

Dimanche pointa son nez, j'avais très mal au ventre. Je passai la journée sur mon lit, avec une bouillotte sur le ventre, à faire des allez-retours au toilettes pour y vomir de la bile. La nuit arriva et avec le sommeil. Le lendemain j'eus du mal a me lever, une puissante migraine me faisais très mal à la tête… je n'avais pas entendu Usagi arriver hier, et comme j'étais en retard je n'ai pas pus manger un morceau.

Suivre les cours fut horrible, ma tête me martelait, j'ai fini par aller me reposer à l'infirmerie les trois dernières heures. Puis je suis allé au boulot, mon patron m'as demandé comment j'allais et si je voulais prendre un congé, je l'ai remercié d'un sourire faible mais j'ai décliné son offre, si je devais partir de chez Usagi, il me fallait de l'argent.

L'appartement était désert, j'ai ouvert le frigo, les boites étaient toujours là. J'ai tout jeté, je mes suis fais un sandwich et je suis allé me coucher.

Un claquement de porte suivit de cris me sortirent de mon sommeil. Mais quelle heure était il ?

Je jetais un œil sur mon portable dont la lumière m'éblouit, trois heures de l'après midi ?!

J'avais manqué quasiment tous mes cours… dépité, je m'habillais en hâte et sorti de ma chambre, au milieu du salon Usagi râlait au téléphone, je baissais la tête et sortis sans qu'il ne voit mon visage.

Je m'endormis en cour, et au travail. Ce n'était pas ma journée. En ouvrant la porte de l'appartement mon cœur manqua un arrêt. Usagi était assis sur le canapé, il lisait un livre, comme si de rien n'était. Sans me regarder il me dit :

_ On mange quoi ce soir ?

Il avait faim ou ma cuisine lui manquais ? Mes yeux s'embuèrent, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole.

_ euh.. du ragoût ?

Ma voix me fis peur elle était rauque et faible. Surpris Usagi leva les yeux mais j'eus le temps de me précipiter vers la cuisine sans qu'il ne me voit de face.

Je me plongea dans la recette, éplucher et couper les légumes, épicer, faire revenir. Une fois le ragoût prêt, je mis la table, puis j'appelai Usagi.

_ C'est prêt.

Il se leva et s'assit à table. Je nous servis, puis je m'assis pris la fourchette dans la main et..


	3. Chap 3 la chute

Chapitre 3, la chute

Usagi mangeais tranquillement, il avait l'air de se régaler, ça me flattait un peu. Mais je n'arrivais pas a faire comme lui. Je plongeais ma fourchette dans mon assiette et jouais avec les patates et les morceaux de viandes. Usagi finit son assiette, il leva la tête et me dévisagea. Gêné, je mis le nez dans mon assiette.

_ Tu ne mange pas ? Me demanda Usagi.

_ Si j'ai déjà mangé un peu, c'était très bon mais j'ai pas très…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase mon dernier repas remonta tout droit de mon estomac. Je couru au toilette pour y vomir mon sandwich d'hier soir. Usagi arriva l'air inquiet.

_ Misaki ?

Je vomis une nouvelle fois.

_ Ca vas. Dis je entre deux haut le cœur.

_ Tu es malade ? Il faut que j'appelle le docteur !

_ Non.. je vais aller me coucher ça ira mieux demain.

Je me leva, et courbé en deux je tituba jusqu'à ma chambre. J'en étais à la moitié du chemin lorsque la terre tangua, ma vue devins floue, puis tout devint ténèbres.

_ Misaki ?! MISAKI ?! TAKAHASHI !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup. La lumière blanche m'aveugla. J'étais toujours dans l'appartement. Usagi était a coté de moi il me secouait un peu, et criait mon nom. Ses yeux était étirés par la peur, il avait un air grave et triste.

_ Usagi… marmonnais-je

_ Misaki ? Tu m'entend ?

_ oui.. ça va..

_ Misaki..

Il me redressa tendrement et me serra dans ses bras. Il enfoui sa tête dans mon cou.

\- Usagi… je suis désolé…

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuse ?

Il redressa son visage, il ne pleurait pas mes ses yeux était rouges et humide.

_ Pour... le week end dernier…

Il prit délicatement ma tête dans ses mains et la redressa. Il ne put laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Il y avait de quoi. Ma peau était pâle presque grise, mes yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes étaient soulignés par des cernes noires, mes lèvres étaient blanches et sèches. Les yeux d'Usagi rougirent un peu plus et une larme perla dans le coin de son œil gauche.

_ Misaki…

Il me sera délicatement contre lui, mes bras faible l'entourèrent maladroitement. J'eus un frisson.

_ Tu as froid !

Il me souleva du sol, et m'emmena dans sa chambre.

_ Le lit est plus grand et je pourrais veiller sur toi.

Il me coucha dans son lit et me borda, il posa doucement sa main sur mon front brûlant.

_ Tu as de la fièvre ! Je vais appeler un médecin !

_ Usagi… il est tard...demain d'accord...?

_ Non maintenant !

_ Usagi reste auprès de moi.. ne pars pas…

_ D'accord.. dit-il à contre-coeur.

Je lui souris faiblement. J'eus encore un frisson, la fièvre ne me rendais pas les idées claire et j'avais envie de sa présence.

_ Usagi.. ?

_ Oui ?

_ Viens me réchauffer… j'ai froid…

Usagi devait être très surpris de cette demande inattendue car il ouvrit de grands yeux et rougi légèrement. Mais il ne se fit pas prier, il se glissa a coté de moi et m'enlaça.

_ Misaki je t'aime.

_ Je… Moi aussi…

Je rougis encore plus que la fièvre ne le faisait. Il me serra un peu plus fort, mais trop comme si il avait peur de me perdre. Je souris, j'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, je me blottis contre lui.

_ Tu m'as manqué… murmurais je

_ Misaki…


	4. Chap 4 réconciliation

Chapitre 4, réconciliation

Mes sens commencèrent à se réveiller, l'ouïe d'abord, j'entendais la respiration d'Usagi. Puis le toucher, tous les endroits ou nos corps se touchaient, la douceur des draps. La vue, mes yeux s'entrouvrirent, dans la pénombre je distinguais son corps. L'odorat, son odeur de café et de cendre…

_ Usagi…

_ Mmmh ?

_ Il faut que j'aille en cours je suis en retard…

il soupira et grogna.

_ J'ai appelé hier, tu es malade tu te repose ici… avec moi.

Sur ce il me serra fort dans ses bras. Mon ventre gargouilla.

_ Tu as faim ?

_ Oui un peu, je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner..

je commençai a me redresser, une fois assis Usagi me rallongea d'un coup.

_ Usagi ?

_ Je m'en occupe, toi repose toi.

_ Tu ne sais pas cuisiner… tu vas mettre le feu..

Il me regarda. Je lui souris faiblement, il me rendis mon sourire. Son doigt s'approcha des mes lèvres, chut….

_ Bon d'accord, mais si ça vas pas tu m'appelle promis ?

Son regard incandescent voulais tout dire.

Un léger bazar se fit entendre, j'enfouis ma tête dans l'oreiller d'Usagi et respirai son odeur a pleins poumons, puis je replongea délicieusement dans les bras de Morphée…

Une bonne odeur m'éveilla, café, jus d'orange, et croissant ? J'ouvris le yeux, Usagi avait monté deux plateaux remplis de tout plein de bonne choses. Je souris et lui demanda :

_ Tu es allé a la boulangerie ?

Il voulu nier mais il aquiessa, il désigna un tas marron légèrement cramé.

_ Ça c'est moi qui l'ai fait, c'est des cookies.

Malgré le piteux état de ses créations, il était fier. Du Usagi tout craché. J'en pris un et croqua dedans.

_ C'est pas si mauvais…

Usagi releva ses épaules et le menton, c'est la première fois que je lui faisais un compliment sur sa « cuisine ». Puis il se pencha vers moi, souleva mon menton du bout des doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Toi non plus tu n'est pas si mauvais…

_ Usag…

Un second baiser m'interrompis. Ses lèvres étaient douces, elles se collait contre les miennes, puis elles s'entrouvrirent pour laisser passer une langue qui ne demandait que des caresses, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour l'accueillir.

Lorsque Usagi s'arrêta je ne pus retenir un gémissement, j'avais chaud aux joues, je devais être écarlate.

_ Misaki…

Il m'embrassa le cou.

_ Tu sais que ce genre de bruit m'excite beaucoup ? J'ai très faim moi aussi…

Ses doigts détachèrent les boutons de ma chemise. Ses lèvres coururent sur mon torse.

_ Usagi…

J'hatelais, la chaleur me submergeais. Sa langue termina sa course en dessous de mon nombril, sa main caressa la bosse situé sous mon pantalon.

\- Aaah…

_ Misaki…

Il m'embrassa tout en faisant glisser mon pantalon. J'étais à présent entièrement nu. Devant ma gêne Usagi commença a enlever sa chemise puis il s'arrêta souris et dis :

_ Misaki, a toi de me déshabiller…

C'est les joues rouges, les doigts tremblant, et mon membre à l'air que je commença a le déshabiller. Je défis tous les boutons de sa chemise, puis je la fis glisser le long de ses bras. Pendant ce temps Usagi ne put s'empêcher de me taquiner, il m'embrassai le creux du cou, les hanches, faisait promener ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps.. Une fois la chemise enlevée, il fallait s'attaquer au pantalon. C'est la que pour la première fois je me retrouvais face à face avec le membre d'Usagi. Cette énorme bosse cachée sous son caleçon me fit un peu peur, il faut dire que je ne l'avais jamais regardée en face. Je fis glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles, puis, rouge de gêne, je posai délicatement mes lèvres sur la bosse. Ça ne fit que doubler la taille de son pénis. Gêné, je me stoppai net et regarda Usagi. Il avait un air troublé mais heureux, il fit son sourire en coin, et me sauta dessus.

_ Misaki...


	5. Chap 5 fin

Chapitre 5, fin

Quand j'ouvris les yeux c'était le milieu de l'après midi, j'avais des courbatures de partout. Je gémis en me levant, Usagi m'attrapa la taille et m'attira contre lui. Mon dos touchai son ventre, ses bras m'encerclais.

_ Je t'aime. Me chuchota-t-il aux creux de l'oreille.

Je rougis. Visiblement il attendais une réponse car il ne me lâchai pas.

_ Euh… Je…

Il me serra un peut plus contre lui. Les larmes arrivèrent a mes yeux.

_ Usagi quand tu n'est pas la je suis triste, je n'ai plus envie de faire quoi que ce soit, je n'ai plus d'appétit et je pense tout le temps a toi. Je voudrais que tu me laisse rester avec toi…

Je commença a pleurer, doucement.

_ Misaki… je veux que tu reste avec moi, ne pars pas.

_ Je n'ai aucune envie de partir !

Je me retournais vers lui, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues rouges, Usagi les essuya avec son pouce.

_ Usagi je…!

Je finis ma phrase en chuchotant.

_ Je t'aime.


End file.
